


Keep Me Warm

by ivredetoi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SRSLY FLUFF, besfriends au, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivredetoi/pseuds/ivredetoi
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are best friends since college and now sharing an apartment. of course these two puppies are perfect for each other and will start realizing that after some events.for the love of fluff!





	1. A Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these independently as a part of same series but recently someone let me know that order is kinda fucked up towards to end and I decided to put all of them together in one piece. I hope you enjoy them!

It was cold. Not a coat+scarf+beanie cold. It was a 'I wonder which one I will lose first; toes or nose?' cold. It was also not fair that one of the offices she worked freelance as a programmer to call her on saturday, at 7.30 a-freaking-m to come and fix something that is probably fault of some other sloppy programmer. What's the point of working freelance if you have to actually go to an office anyway? On SATURDAY.

She imagined today very differently. Late breakfast while watching the snow falling from the kitchen window but only after spending quite a lot of time in bed, snuggling with her comforter would be her choice. Okay now when she said it, it sounded horribly alone. But she wasnt alone. She had Oliver. Her best friend since highschool. They went to same state for college then moved in together when they had jobs. And come think of it, she is happy. She has an apartment she adores, She has a job she likes, although she has to do extra work like THIS from time to time, being surrounded with computers never made her unhappy and her best friend is her roommate. She smiled to herself. It kinda made her feel warmer but she hurried to the apartment. She knew her optimism would soon freeze like her fingers.

\--------------------------------------

When he heard the tumble of keys outside the door he was reclining in his bed with his tablet going over the news on social media. He smiled to himself, she never found the first key on her first attempt. This and her grumpiness before she left combined, he thought about getting off the bed and opening the door but her triumph yell, which is probably accomponied by her fist in the air stopped him. He patiently waited for her to pass his open door on her way to her own room. She would come and tell him about her day when she got home. He secretly enjoyed that but he would deny and act annoyed when she told him about especially trivial details she encountered outside.

He heard her footsteps around the living room while she was probably taking all off her outwear. She left her boots near the door and threw her coat carelessly on the sofa. That drove him crazy but there was nothing to do. She would look at him wih her puppy eyes and swore not to do it again. It worked only for a week and they fell into an easy pattern for two of them. She would leave everyhing and he would go after her putting everything in their place.

He waited curiously for her next move. She seemed to pace the living room a few times and stood silently before he heard her determined steps towards to hall.

"Oh thank god you are awake"

"Good morning to you too"

"Its definetely not a good morning" she said as she took off her sweater and threw in on the ground.  
"scoot over. I can feel the cold in my bones and im gonna use you and your warm bed as my personal heater."

"You what?"

She stopped taking off her sock suddenly next to his bed.

"you dont a have a morning boner do you? Please say no.it would make this very awkward. Although i caught you masturbating once in highschool soo.."

"okay please stop" he grimaced. "it was one time! and why do you still remember that please erase it from your memory. Please."

"So no morning wood? I'm coming. Not like coming coming I mean I'm coming to bed. Oh god now it sounds like we are married for ten years. I'm gonna shut up." she slid under the cover in her tshirt and jeans and shuddered.  
He laid his head down on his pillow and turned to her side and laughed.

"What? What's so funny??" she asked with an adorable frown and equally adorable red nose on her face.

"Nothing.. I think we are a bit married that's all"

He saw her faint smile for a while before she started speaking again.

"You know its quicker and easier to gain warmth from someone. I would be still trying to warm my own bed before warming my body" she was now facing him, her hands tucked under her chin.

"You know its gross that you sneaked into my bed with your dirty jeans on" he teased.

"Oh please my jeans could be the cleanest thing happened to these sheets" she fired back poking his naked leg with her cold toe.

"Oww you are really cold!"

"I KNOW!!"

"that was a friends reference right?"

"yep. A+ for you mister."

"you made me watch all of it with you."

"oh stop it you love it. You watched all of it" she smiled mischeviously. That was probably another tv show reference he thought and he was just glad she was not forcing him to watch it too.

 

They laid in silence until he shifted his leg.

"your dirty jeans are still cold and probably a bit damp from the snow"

"if you call them dirty again, one of my legs in those jeans will kick you so hard you will find yourself on the floor"

"Gee.. okay i was just saying if you took them off, you would get warm sooner"

"Does that line ever work for you oliver?"

"I dont know. I usually don't need a line when they are in my bed" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are gross. But you are right so I will take them off. No peeking."

"Its not like something I haven't seen before."

She hit him in the face with back of her hand.

"ouch. Its not my fault you sleepwalk in your underwear."

"okay how do you remember that? It was one time! And you said you didnt see anything"

"okay I didnt and I'm not peeking. Are you happy?"

She was fumbling with her skinny jeans which honestly did amazing things to her ass he thought and immediately tried to think of something else as they lie in his bed. Half naked and so close.

"okay. done. Here. dirty jeans, gone" she threw them on the floor and tangled her legs with his. Okay she was not making it easy for him. At all.

He just lied motionless and tense until he heard her content sigh. It was the cutest sound he has ever heard. He catalogued it in his mind. he felt warmth in his chest and relaxed, pecked her red nose and pulled her to his chest. She was his bestfriend and if thats what she wanted, he was gonna keep her warm.


	2. Help me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver needs Felicity's help a day after their toasty warm nap.

It was near noon when she woke up from her nap, her very warm nap with oliver. No it wasnt weird to take naps with your bestfriend. Like Ross and Joey. Yeah they were like ross and joey. Nothing more. As she kept telling herself for years. It was normal for people to have a crush on their friends for a while. It would pass. One time she had a crush on her friend in freshman year even though he was gay. This was something like that except for Oliver wasn't gay as she can see couple times in a month when he brought women for the night. So just like that, the warmth she felt started to feel clammy and suffocating. She broke out from his embrace and lied on her back and movement woke him up. He looked around with a frown for a couple of seconds. His mind probably was catching up with the events of early morning.

"So were you satisfied wih our services?" he said with a smirk.

"very much. thank you now I need a shower to wash this mornings negativity from my body. AND before you say anything no I will do it by myself. And by 'it' i mean showering. Nothing else."

Great. She just gave him a load of material to make fun of her. These babbles need to stop like yesterday. He chuckled.

"okay just leave the money on the table when you leave" just like that he just turned to his other side.

"very funny and mature. By the way sex workers are not a joke material. You would know this if you'd watched that documentary with me"

She grabbed the comforter around her waist and pulled it from the bed before he can react. When turned with a slightly "angry what the fuck", she'd already made it to hall.

"You totally deserved that" she yelled before closing her bedrooms door.

\-------------------------------

They spent an uneventful afternoon after she made breakfast to apologize. She put one of her tv shows and he mindlessly watched it with her while texting his sister.

"dont you have plans or something?" she poked his thigh with her toe.

"yeah I will hang out with Tommy. One of his buddies opened a new club. He says we must check it. You wanna come?"

She snorted. "you didnt actually asked that expecting a yes did you?"

"nope"

"cuz you know I won't be a part of his wingwoman schemes again. But say hi to Tommy"

"Yes ma'am"

\----------------------------

When he was leaving to meet Tommy. She was still on the couch well at least on the edge of it. With one knee on the ground.

"what's this?" he moved his hands towards the direction of her posture.

"couch yoga"

"that's not a real thing"

"uhm yeah it is. Its on the internet. Dont you have somewhere to be Mr. Fancypants?"

"yes I'm leaving but you know you can always do ACTUAL yoga in my gym with real instructors. Just reminding. Okay, I'm leaving. See ya"

If there was a thing Felicity Smoak said she couldn't do, it was sports. She said it was against her principles to run. Even if it is to catch the last bus or something. So no matter how much he tried he couldnt bring her around his workplace for her own health.

After a 20min ride, he arrived at the club. He went directly to vip section where he knew his friends would be. He ignored the inviting looks and sultry smiles from the women around. Honestly, he was getting bored with these weekend hookups unlike Tommy who would make fun of him about getting old whenever he mentioned this.

"Hey everyone, that's my friend Oliver Queen. Come give your bestfriend a hug man"

Apparently Tommy made a quick start for the night. He smiled and obliged to his request.

"Don't tell Felicity I called myself your bestfriend. Where is she by the way?"

"She said she didnt want to be in your wingman team"

"That's for the better. I remember how she made that women in power speech to that girl I was gonna take home. Wait! Why don't we hook her up with someone? She is not dating someone right"

"No but WE are not doing that Tommy because she has her own life" it was in vain to reason with him when he is drunk but he is not gonna let him bring Felicity in this.

"You know what, I was definitely gonna make a move when I first met her but I thought you had a thing for her"

That was the thing about drunk Tommy. He would spill whatever he really thought. Although he usually appreciated this, he didnt like it his time. He was about to reply but Tommy continued his ramble.

"Then I realized, it was something brotherly but then you guys just give each other backrubs and shit and that's totally not something a brother would do. Dude that would be gross. So I'm kinda confused. But you took every weekend some girl to your house which you shared with her. So I guess I'm not confused anymore. Anyway there is this girl I think her name is Jess you would love to meet. Come with me.."

He followed Tommy silently while trying not to think of what he said. So he did what he does best, flashed a trademark smile to girl he was saying something about and let it go.

\------------------------------

"Felicity"

"Felicity!" she heard his whisper shout this time. What was with people and their agenda to ruin her mornings like this?

"What?" she mumbled without opening her eyes.

"I need your help"

She openes her eyes to check the clock on her nightstand.  
"9 in the sunday morning?" she closed her eyes and clutched her pillow tighter.

"Yes. Do you remember that time we faked taking you to ER to get rid of that girl? We need something like that. Again. She doesn't look like she will leave soon"

"That is so against the girl code."

"it was not against the code last time"

"she was drinking my coffee from my favourite mug. It was personal"

"you owe me. I kept you warm yesterday. And you paid me back with stealing my comforter"

"ughh I dont wanna leave my bed"

"I will tickle you to death"

"Okay okay I'm awake. Just go there act normal to that possible mug thief and just go with anything I say okay?"

He squinted his eyes.

"Do you wanna get rid of her?"

"okay. I trust you and I'm going."

She started wearing her clothes. She couldnt believe she had to leave her warm pjs for this thing. Then she decided to have some fun and opened her drawer of less used jewelry.

 

\-----------------------------

She opened the front door and then closed it loudly.

"Honey, I'm home" she shouted at empty living room. she gave him a couple seconds before giggling and going to his room. This was gonna be so much fun. She opened the door with an overly enthusiastic smile.

"Heyy.. " "OH MY GOD" she stood in the middle of his room looked at the girl who was looking like a startled rabbit. Felicity turned to Oliver who now was standing in her tshirt and boxers, looking utterly confused.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" she turned to Oliver now, giving the girl time to gather her things.

"Felicity, listen I.."

"On our bed?? You proposed to me in this bed!"

" I... Uhm.." he was now scratching his neck. Good. he is uncomfortable.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?? DONT EVEN TALK TO ME" and just like that she slapped him on the left cheek. she didnt plan this but you know...theatrics.

"What did you.." He was now holding his cheek.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD. HERE TAKE YOUR STUPID RING TOO" She took off the fake diamond ring which she and her friends like to use when some creep hit on them at the club and put it in his palm.

"He didn't tell me he was engaged" poor girl stuttered her shoes in her hand. But Felicity was decided to have a little more fun with this story.

"Well I'm sure he also failed to mention I am carrying his child!!"

she put her hand to her face and topped her little performance with a little sob. That is why she didnt see how the girl slapped his other cheek. But oh boy, she heard it. And tried very hard to contain her laugh.

"you are disgusting" she said to Oliver then turned to felicity who now was sitting on the chair on the corner one hand on her face, other on her non existing baby bump.

"I'm so sorry" she said and run off.

Felicity raised her head after she heard the front door shut and let out her laugh. Oliver was still caressing his other cheek.

"oh come on Oliver. I'm sure two tiny slaps wouldn't hurt you" she started laughing again. He walked towards her and stood there.

"you kinda had too much fun with" he said towering her.

"you kinda deserved it" she stood up and tried to get past his figure but he was quick this time and caught her waist.

"You dont think you can get away with this do you?"

After years of dealing with Oliver, she knew there is no way she could get out of his grasp with brute force. So she slowly held his hands on her back and brought between them.

"you know what Oliver?"

"..."

"I think I can" she was now rubbing her thumb on his knuckles. She turned both of them towards to door. She didnt think she could come his far to be honest. Oliver looked hypnotized, without a move, his eyes on hers.

"Because.... Because I'm the queen of this house." Shit.

"not like Queen queen. Like small case queen. I meant like khalesi. That kinda queen" Shit.

That babble was enough to bring him back. He was now smiling at her warmly. Very warmly. Was it hot in this room or was it just her??

"okaayy so I'm just gonna....leave"

She walked backwards with a sheepish smile and closed his door after her before running into her room.

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is gonna have some of the tropes from romcoms which i love dearly.


	3. Did you feel it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some jealousy inducing events happen and Oliver doesnt know what to do.

"you know what, it doesnt seem weirder than your normal behaviour"

"you think so?" felicity stopped stuffing a muffin into her mouth. She was sure what happened on sunday looked and more importantly felt like weirder sparkier than their usual banter. And sure, she told it her beloved sisters/friends from college on their usual coffee date.

"I dont know how long you are gonna keep this thing though. If I knew laurel would accept, I would suggest we bet on it."

"this thing? It?" felicity asked nonchalanly. Her mind was going over the events that followed her escape from his embrace.

"you know, you and oliver"

"I dont know what you are talking about"

Sara looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"okay you mean i might have a slight crush on him. Oh no its not important. It happens in every opposite sex friendship. Probably because of hormones you know.."

"It never happens to me" Laurel spoke without taking her eyes from the document in front o her. Thus,she missed the look Felicity gave her.

"I think its time you go back to dating" Sara stated her usual solution. This time Laurel put aside everything in front of her and turned to Sara.

"please stop reinforcing the idea that a man is a solution to every problem women have"

"I never said 'man' did I? No I mean getting laid and if you are up to it Felicity I know couple of amazing girls" she winked.

"Felicity is a strong woman who can decide what she needs Sara. Stop bugging her."

"well thank you Laurel" Felicity turned smiled to Sara.

"but Sara is probably right maybe you need to start dating"

"es tu brute?" felicity said.

"what?" she sipped her coffee without breaking her gaze with her.

"okay stop looking at me like that you are really scary when you put on that 'i will see right through every bullshit you say' look"

"thats how I make money you know" laurel laughed.

"ANYWAYS, as Laurel said, you maybe need to see someone else to at least try to figure out whether you lo..." sara stopped after felicity's eyes two times bigger than usual with that last word. But she was quick to recover. "you have a permanent crush on your bestfriend"

"this conversation is so not passing the bechdel test. Just saying" Laurel spoke again.

"okay next topic is my girl problems are you ready?"

"ugh please no i dont wanna know my sisters sex life in detail."

"but you probably hear some of it"

"SARA!"

Felicity listened as Sara told them about the girl she was seeing much to Laurels discomfort. She tried to push this topic of 'permanent crush' to her minds corner. Maybe she is overreacting. In the end, this morning they had their breakfast routine without any unusual detail. She didnt say anthing until she had her coffee and then declared the vegetable thingy he drinks is yucky and he just laughed and said she would probably to die from heart failure or all the refined sugar she eats. Just a usual morning yes. There was nothing to overthink.

\-----------------------------------

It was true. Felicity was THE girl in his life also probably queen of the house. But her words only made him think about her as his queen. Nope. He wouldnt let his mind try replacing her last name with Queen to at least check the ring of it. Nope. That was way too sappy. Even for a person in a relationship. Let alone a guy thinking about his bestfriend. This was wrong and this was the reason whenever his mind wandered off thinking about how easily their status can go from friends to more than friends, or his eyes wandered off to water droplets on her shoulders after shower in a towel wrapped around her body, alerts would go off in that mind and he would just think of something else. Because what they had was amazing. She was a part of him he couldnt think any other person to see everyday more than 10 hours. He wasnt worried about acts or pretenses around her. They knew each other inside out. That was why he wouldnt think of any other way because she was too important to lose. Yes. End of argument which he was having with himself for half hour in his office,some paperwork surely undone in his hands. He needed to keep himself busy so he just headed to workout area.

\------------------------------------

It happened when they were eating dinner. He cooked for both of them to make sure she eats something healthy. Did she looked different? She definitely looked more lively. Excited maybe? Although she was excited about her job most of the time. She was telling something and he was trying not to stare at her face to figure out whats happening. He didnt know should have listened to her to figure out sooner.

"and just like that he catched me before I fall on butt for the second time this month. All I could tell was 'wow you are really muscly' and I dont wanna be the one who says it people are typical nerds but unfortunately we are so it was kinda surprising"

"wait,who?"

"Ray. The new guy in the office. Oliver are you even listening?" she smiled to her. Unaware of everything.

"whats with that place? Is it a fantasy office? Curtis, Barry now Ray?"

"Oliver,unfortunately tech jobs are employed by mostly males, hopefully its changing but still.. Also Curtis is gay and Barry and I had only one date. We were smart enought to realize we were programmed to be friends"

He waited for her to continue her explanation but nothing else came. He felt a knot in his stomach and asked the question after he huntthe peas on his plate with fork fiercely.

"And Ray?"

"He is just new around the office and the city so probably that's why he asked me out for a coffee"

"And you said...??"

"Yes" she didnt take her eyes off the table. "you know me being equally kind to him for saving me from being a joke around the office" she raised her head and looked at him with a tight smile. She had that questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh" was all he could say. What was he expecting? Being single forever? 'he is just new probably thats why' she had no idea. She had no idea how she can make everything look one shade brighter with her smile or how intelligent and remarkable she is. Of course anyone who met her can see it, and act on it. He had no right to be like this.

"are you sure you know him well enough to trust him?" very smooth Queen. Very smooth. She looked at him over her glasses.

"We will have a coffee Oliver. I highly doubt anything dangerous would happen. And since I will not go to his place this soon,not that I have anything for people who does, I think we are good"

His place. This soon. Those words seem to be repeating themselves in his brain. He needed air and stood up.

"Oh I will do the dishes this time. My nail polish is already ruined and its the only way I can do to thank you for feeding me. By the way, is my mom still sending you thank you for feeding my child cards?"

He chuckled. "yeah"

"you know what I'm not surprised" she started clearing the table.

"I'm gonna do some jogging" he blurted.

"right after dinner? I'm no expert Mr. Queen but it is not advised as yourself would know" she said over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna take it easy dont worry" He forced a smile and went to his room. He had no right to be like this. Utterly disturbed and with clenched fists. Is that how she felt everytime he brought someone? Because even if a tiny part of her felt like this, she couldnt take it after that many times. This was unbearable. But she apparently did not feel like that. He was surprised to feel a pang in his chest when he discovered she did not feel like that.


	4. Can't drink you away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its date time for felicity and definitely hard time for Oliver

Felicity and the notion of dating didnt get along well. She despised the pretense and the all social conduct behind it. If you asked her, everyone should be honest with their motives and you are good to go. Unlike her college boyfriend who failed to be honest about his relationship status to other females. So if you stop loving someone, you should tell them. If you love someone you should tell them. If you only want to have sex with someone, you should tell them because if that person is like felicity she wouldnt decipher "wathing a movie" into we will have sex. Only after her friends told her, she realized the reason behind the grumpy state of her date. Excuse you but it was the her favourite movie and she was really focused like she did whenever she watched it. Things like this made her wonder if she was sexual at all but in the end she decided she didnt care. She was gonna act like she wanted. Like that last time she had sex with that guy who met her expectations on honesty who also managed to give her an orgasm. It was seven months ago if her calculations were correct. Stop it she murmured herself. She was staring her computer screen for a long time. Its just a date and here I am thinking about possible sex. Goddammit. Fuck you society. She snapped from her train of thoughts when she heard front door. Now she was blushing. Great.

"hey" oliver interrupted her thoughts with an awkward wave.

"are you okay?" she asked without getting up from couch,lying on her back, probably supporting a double chin toward him. But it was Oliver so she didnt care a bit. Even if she stood up, she wouldnt match his very sexy and sweaty after run look in her geeky pijamas with marvel superheroes on them. Seriously how did he manage to look like he just got out of a photoshoot. Ridicilous.

"yeah, why?"

"nothing you just seemed tense earlier. You wanna talk about it?"

"just work related stress nothing to worry about I promise"

She quinted her eyes at him and was about to call his bullshit but decided to give him some space. Because that was the way it works with him.

"okay"

"okay"

They stared at each other for couple of seconds before he said he was gonna take a shower and go to bed early. She sighed and snuggled into cushions to finish her work.

\--------------------------------

Of course he knew he didnt have any right to be jealous.when did he start to feel jealous of felicity anyway? He couldnt recall any recent moment since she was busy with work for couple of months and said she didnt bother dating with people just to be dating. He remembered her saying it casually when they were eating chinese. She said she would know when it is right person and it wouldnt even feel like dating. It was gonna be pure bliss. Her eyes didnt leave the cardbox she was holding and instead of his usual mocking he stayed silent.

It didnt matter even if this was jealousy. What was he gonna do? Barge into her room and tell her he didnt like the idea of her dating this Ray guy? WHY? She would ask yeah why he asked himself and didnt dare to reply. He just shed his clothing and headed for the shower.

 

Next day he woke up feeling actually better. So, sleep on it was real, who knew? He decided to ignore how he felt and be the bestfriend if she needs him. Because that was the way it worked between them smoothly until his mind started conjuring her image when he was in the shower, getting himself off. He realized this a few weeks before but whisked the thought away. It must be normal with opposite sex friendships. Hormones and stuff. Nothing more. Plus seeing her in tub surrounded by perishing bubbles when he needed to use dryer which also was in the bathroom didnt help either. She yelled at him when he asked how long she was gonna be in. She said he can come and use it since she was under bubbles relaxing and not ready to leave yet. Nope it didnt help also now wasnt helping really with his morning problem. 'Cold shower it is' he murmured to himself.

\----------------------------------

"so is it the day?"

"what day?" she asked in confusion over her mug.

"your coffee date you talked about last night" he took a bit of his avocado clad toast.

"oh.. yeah."

"are you excited?"

"Oliver why exactlyare acting like a mom trying to be cool and friendly with her teenage daughter?"

He laughed and she relaxed because she was worried about him last night.

"how do you come up with these?"

"uhm I had a mom like that? But seriously whats the deal?"

"nothing. I just realized I could be more supportive of your.. your love life"

"love life?" she grimaced. "who talked about love? What love? There is certainly not love. Not around this house. Nope"

shit. Did he realized her 'crush' and was trying to ship her with someone to free himself? Everything felt more miserable than it was before now. THIS would be emberassing. He was smiling warmly at her now. What was going on? She continued:

"Plus do you remember that time Sara was so drunk and asked us if we hear each other having sex through the walls. With other people. Not like a foursome. Seperately having sex with others and I said since I know you well,I slept with earbuds when you bring someone and you said actually you heard me once. Then we both agreed there should be a line there when we talk about each others sex life"

He was laughing now. "okay" he raised his hands in surrender. "I will stop being a nice friend and wont ask you. Are you happy?"

"Not particulary but definitely more comfortable. Thank you."

God. He saw him as a friend so much that he felt comfortable asking her these. She was really mad. She made a fool of herself when she didnt interfere with whatever she felt about Oliver. But its better late than never right? She gulped down rest of her coffee without remembering how hot it was. But she was not gonna give in and cry HOT. She swallowed and squared her shoulders. She was gonna get rid of her feelings and it was gonna happen today. Fuck that coffee date she was gonna suggest having some drinks and use some skin to get laid.

 

\----------------------------

 

Hours later at home she was regretting this idea. So much. First of all showing some skin is really hard when its snowing outside so she settled with a baggy cardigan over a wool blend cami top with cutest ribbon straps. At least there was a cleavage involved with her magical push up bra. She was struggling with her super skinny jeans, jumping in it to fit in perfectly. What was the point of these anyway if there was gonna be sex, they would spend more than a minute to take these off. She only hoped to bring the lost moment with her lacy underwear.

His face lighted up when she told Ray to go out today for drinks and after his overenthusiastic answer she just felt guilty. It felt like she was using him, to prove himself and probably to Sara that she was done with Oliver.

She finished her make up and hair that was cascading over her shoulders. She realized she finished getting ready pretty early. They decided to go home first then meet around 7 in the bar. So she took of her cardigan it was warm inside amd she didnt wanna look sweaty for a first date. She left her room and followed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She approached to Oliver who looked too involved with his task. She leaned on fridge.

"whats cooking?" he jerked and turned to her.

"you cant sneak upon people like that"

"I KNOW. Its usually you doing that in this house. How did it feel oliver? Your own medicine? Bitter right?" she smirked. He was looking surprised.

"You look great. I mean beautiful. Whats the occasion?"

"uhm..I, We just changed out date details. Its a drink date and its tonight"

"Oh. I should be faster then. you cant leave hungry."

"no need. I grabbed something after work to get me some time to get ready" wait did he look sad?

"okay then" he turned to stove.

Wait this was awkward. Was he sad because she ditched dinner with him? He didnt do those kind of 5th grade act usually. So this was really weird. So she decided to leave it as it is to deal later.

"okay I gotta go. Bon appetit"

"thanks have fun" he answered without turning.

 

\------------------------------

It was almost 2 am when he decided waiting for her in the living room would be too suspicious after his questions about her date plus she would make a comment about how 'dad' he was being. He tossed around in his bed and tried not to think about the fact that she was indeed gonna spend he night with him. At least they were in his place. He grimaced. No actually it didnt make it any better.  
Just when he started to drift off to sleep, doorbell rang. He put on a shirt and sprinted to door. He could see a dark haired tall man from peep hole, frowning, he opened the door to ask what did he want at this hour. He realized there was someone he was trying to hold and it was his blonde bestfriend who was trying to reach for floor.

"Whats going on?" asked Oliver while crouched down to get Felicity who was dangerously close to floor. The man let go off her waist when she reached for him too and he just lifted her in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" he asked his voice full of threats. He tried to inspect her face for injuries or for any clue to undertand what is going on but it was too dim.

"I'm Ray. She must have mentioned. Since you know she talks a lot. She mentioned you a lot by the way"

So she talked about him during her date with this guy. He felt warmth in his chest.

"and drunk too much so I thought I should bring her home safely"

That was actually kind of him and Oliver couldnt find a way to hate the guy.

"Thank you. I can take it from here"

"okay and I only trust you because she said she trusted you with her life and otherwise I wouldnt leave her with a guy I didnt know just like..that. Is she okay by the way?"

"She will be. thanks" he forced a smile to Ray guy before closing he door with his foot.

He laid her on the coach and pulled her hair from her face to see better. She looked okay externally. She was mumbling incoherent things her eyes closed and trying to move her hands but failing. He checked her pulse and temperature. A bit high but not too much. She was okay. Just a little too drunk. He didnt realize he was holding his breath. He caressed her cheek and called:

"Felicity?"

She groaned in response.

"Felicity?"

"What? She opened her eyes. Are we there?" she was looking around but probably motion made her head spin so she just closed her eyes and hold onto his arm.

"just lie here okay? I will bring some water for you"

When the turned with a glass of water she was in fetus position on the couch. He moved his hand to her shoulder to wake her up. She needed to hydrate and be in her own bed or she was gonna get a backache too with that hangover in the morning. He woke her up and helped her drink water and take off her coat. She was surprisingly silent. He saw her drunk lots of time and in every one of them she babbled more than usual. It scared him. He grasped her shoulders.

"Felicity please tell me are you okay?" she looked at him like he asked the most stupid question on earth.

"NO. Do I look okay to you?"

"did he do something to you?"

"who?"

"Ray"

She huffed a laugh. "HE didnt do anything thats my problem with him but this?" she gestured herself "this is my fault. I am making myself miserable"

She wasnt that type of drunk who felt like shit and responsible for every bad thing on earth, that would be him if he got really drunk. He frowned.

"It's useless"

"whats useless"

"this was useless" now she was gesturing towards her breasts. He averted his eyes and and focused on her shoulder.

"SEE THAT'S THE THING! What's wrong with it? Noone seem to be taking interest on them tonight and I made an effort. Oh god I know it was useless. I shouldnt have"

She was about to cry and Oliver was shocked to see her portaying every kind of drunk person tonight. What the hell was going on?

"you know what? NEVERMIND. I dont need any of you. I can do it myself and by that I mean MASTURBATING.yes also I read somewhere you can get pregnant with other mothers bones and stuff so... WE DONT NEED YOU" she got up from the couch and stumbled until Oliver steadied her. She was pissed off and Oliver knew it was better to keep quiet and let her do whatever she wanted when she is like that. So he pulled his hands from warm body when she swatted his hands amd watched her stumble to her room in awestruck. He had never seen her like that. She got in and kicked the door shot with force more than necessary. Seconds later he heard her calling him. He went to her door.

"yeah?" he waited.

"I need your help with these evil pants and then I dont need you"

He opened the door and checked her. She was lying on her back on the bed with a pout on her face, her pants stuck on her thighs. He swallowed hard.

"what exactly do you want me to do?"

"cut them if necessary i think im dying"

He approached the bed.

"okay I'm just gonna pull them allright?" he asked for her permission.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY"

"okay calm down" he grabbed the waistband of the jeans which was digging into porcelain skin of her supple thighs. His knuckles felt the softness and warmth. He closed his eyes and chased the thoughts of him feeling it under other circumstances away. Very non platonic ones. With a little more force he peeled of the jeans from her perfect legs which were dangling off the edge of her bed.

"mmm thank you"

He folded her jeans to busy his hands and told her its nothing. Her breaths evened out and he was about to leave the room until she calls again.

"yes?" he asks too eagerly. He was just not ready to leave her presence.

"its too pushy. We have to take it off"

" take off what?" he asked his eyes were wandering anywhere but her body only in that top and black lace panties he wished he didnt notice.

she pulled one of her black bra straps; "This"

"uh are you sure? It looks okay. I mean not that checked out or something. You look okay in it. Comfy"

"nooooope. Help me. Its on the back. cant reach it" she was now lying on her front wiggling, her hands trying to grasp probably her bra clasp but instead grabbing fistful of air.

It was sad to see her like that. So he needed to help. Not that he wantto touch her warm skin. It was his duty. As a friend. He took a deep breath and repeated to himself in his mind, 'dont look at her ass'

"okay I'm coming. He announced his approach again. Her arms fel to her side. He bunched her top until her lower back and the clasp is visible and flicked it open with ease. He pulled his hands like they were on fire and took a step back from her half naked form.

" wow you are really good at that" she sit up in the bed. Before she raised her arms to take off rest of her clothes he turned his back and shouted a goodnight to her. After he closed the door he leaned on it and waited, listened voices of her tossling the cover and getting under it. Makinh sure that she settled he got away from her door.

He tried not to think of how her skin felt under his touch so took a more innocent road and smiled to himself, she was at home safe with him and didnt even give that guy a goodbye kiss.


	5. rather be at home just us two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow morning

When she woke up around 6am, Felicity was glad that sky was gray and foggy, blocking whatever remnants of sun that could pierce into her brain. But it didnt help with her headache and weird feeling in her stomach. How in the first place she ended almost naked in her bed and more importantly alone? She rememberd the bar and the fact that she babbled quite a lot about her roommate. Gladly she also remembered other not so dangerous topics too and the guilt again. She didnt want to date Ray. She just wished she was at home sober with Oliver sans his whores in their lives of course. Okay she shouldnt say that because its not womens fault. It was her fault. Wait she talked about this too last night! Instead of trying to remember she just chastisized herself for getting whiny and sad about Oliver like an annoying straight guy who thinks he is friendzoned without even acknowledging his feelings. Ew. That was the lowest she could get and she needed to shake it off obviously and not with dating random people. She put on a shirt and headed to shower to wash the hangover haze.

When she got out of the bathroom in a towel, she saw Oliver waiting in the hall. 'Oh shit what did I do last night and whats he gonna make fun of?' she thought and waited.

"good morning" was all he said and he was looking at her like he is worried. No mocking at all?

"morning. Bathroom is all yours sorry for keep you waiting"

"I wasnt waiting for the bathroom"

"okay do you always stand in hall at this hour?" she laughed.

"No. I was waiting for you"

"to what?"

"make sure you are okay. You look more than okay compared to your usual hangover version"

"so you saw it too" she rubbed her face. "what exactly happened?"

He laughed. "I can tell you over breakfast if you want since you woke up this early to go to office"

"Frack! I thought it was weekened. Why did I suggest drinks on a work night anyway?" she knew why actually and that made her feel embarassed again.

"ughI can't go to work after last night. I cant see him no. I'm gonna call in sick yep" he was smiling. Why he was smiling? "while im busy with calling fake sick, you can make me breakfast my friend"

"as your wish" he turned around and went to kitchen. Smiling, she went to her room to call work.

15 mimutes later she was sitting on a chair in her pjs watching him over the stove.

"wait are you making fries" she waited and sniffed "also pancakes?"

"yeah they are your hangover cure"

"I love you" she inhaled the smell her eyes closed with a big grin on her face. Until she realized what she said.

"I mean not love you love you. Like love you. I know they sound same but it sounds different in my head" he went still for a while then continued to flip pancakes after a laugh.

"its okay"

Sure it was okay for him! Ugh there she was getting bitter again. Stop that crap Smoak she told herself. They ate breakfast in silence for a while. She drunk her coffee and felt ready to face the previous night.

"okay I'm ready. What happened last night?"

"well I only know the part you came home crawling with that guy"

"oh he brought me yes. Did i throw up on him?"

"not that I noticed. No"

"did he looked okay?"

"sure"

"did he say anything about our date?"

He thought for a while.

"nope. He just said you told him I was your bestfriend so he guessed he could trust me with you and left"

"he left just like that?"

Oliver looked kinda annoyed probably because guys dont notice these things and dont like to be asked about.

"I dont know,I was busy making sure you are okay"

She knew he would always take care of her when she needed and it was one of the reasons she loved him she tbought. Wait love? Whats with the L word today??

She almost choked on her pancake while Oliver was bringing water.

"I know you love my pancakes Felicity but try not to die because of them would you?" there. He was back.

"yes you would feel guilty for the rest of your life and I would haunt your ass"

He laughed. "probably"

"Oh its almost 8! Arent you gonna late for some early morning fitness thingy with your clients?"

"Yes. But I took a day off to take care of you. You look kinda okay so I thought we can hang out and be lazy. Its been a while since last time we did that. But if you wanna be alone of course I can leave"

"NO! I mean its okay"  
how can she be mad at him when he does these cute stufff. And seriously look at his face he looked like a hesitant puppy.  
She stood,hugged him from his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "its nice" she murmured to his collarbone, he leaned his head to hers immediately.

Surprisingly, being close to him was not a problem. On the contarary, she forgot everthing when she touched him. Questions like what was he to her of her to him didnt matter. What mattered was that moment. It felt warm like the sun on your bare skin in those first spring days. She wasnt worried about saying something weird or strange. Sure it excited her but didnt make her clumsy and shaking. Your were supposed to feel anxious when you were attracted to someone. Like your body knew, you could get hurt. But hers felt safe and calm, nonetheless on fire whenever they touched.

So in that moment with her head on his shoulder, she knew she was in love with her bestfriend. She always knew but running away from herself for so long, she mastered the art of ignoring her heart.

\------------------------------------

"Felicity are you crying? Whats wrong" he leaned back to see her face after hearing her sniff.

"nothing i'm just having emotional hangover moment" she smiled and swiped the tears. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Whatever was making her sad hurt him too and only thing he could do now was hugging her tight. She relaxed and molded herself to him and he decided this was his favourite place on earth. Around Felicity Smoak, her head on his chest and her hands grasping his shirt. He wanted to stay in this moment for a while because since he realized he had non platonic tendencies, they havent had time just two of them. Now having her in his arms, he cherished it. Too soon for his liking and turned to her chair and continued her breakfast.

"arent you gonna ask about the rest of the night?" he asked mischeviously. Her eyes went wide.

"please tell me I just went to my room and closed the door"

"well at some point"

She frowned and he knew she was trying to remember, focused on the wall behind him.

"Oh no... You helped me undress because I yelled for you to do" now her hand were on her face but he could see the blush spreading to her neck.

"before you ask, No I didnt see anything although at some point you were mad at me for not looking at your boobs"

She groaned behind her hands. He reached through the table and took her hands off her face.

"Look jokes aside, what really happened last night? I never saw you like that"

"you mean my high level of nakedness?"

"No. Something is wrong and dont tell me otherwise"

She looked at her plate and fidgeted with her fork for a while. So he was right. Something was bothering her.

"It's just... I dont wanna talk about it. Is it okay of we dont?"

"we dont then. You should go and pick a movie to watch while I clean these" a smile lighted up her face.

"you know early mornings like these requires disney movies and I know you havent seen tangled because you only groaned when I was singing the songs."

\------------------------------

When Oliver entered the living room, she was lying between a heap of blankets and comforters. She turned pull out couch into a bed.

"did we really have that many blankets?" he asked smiling. She reached for the water and painkillers.

"yes and its so fluffy" she patted spot next to her. He climbed his assigned spot after he closed the curtains and she pressed play button. She was decided to shut off her brain for today. It was enough for today, accepting the fact that she loved him. She was gonna enjoy being next to him and this relaxing day. She deserved it.

"we both know you are gonna fall asleep right?" he asked.

"shh. You just watch" she reclined a bit more into pillows surrounding them which made them sit closer with touching shoulders. Dammit he was warm. Comfortably warm. Radiating all the warmth. She didnt need all these blankets. But all she can do now was to enjoy this state while she can so she tried to watch the movie but drifted to sleep couple of minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to k.flay - its strange. its the great song that inspired title.


	6. Problems with clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity decides to take the matters in her own hands and talk to Oliver. finally.

It was too hot. She kicked the blankets and tried to cool it down a little bit but apparently it wasnt working. Frowning she opened her eyes and realized what was keeping her this hot. Oliver and his ridicilous arms an chest and she guessed also their legs were tangled. The moment she realized she was actually in his arms, she stiffened and unfortuately this was all enough for him to wake up. She expected him to let her go but he just loosened his arms and looked at her. She was probably looking at him sheepishly, mouth open so she closed her mouth and mumbled a sorry looking down at their tangled bodies. Ugh it looked nice. She scolded herself for thinking how they would look in each others arms after... you know.

He wasnt saying anything. Why he wasnt saying anything? She wiggled her body to get to same level with him.and raised her head only to see him looking at her intensely. She wanted to float on this moment for a while, in his arms. No she wanted to bottle this feeling up and save it for the rest of her life. So maybe that or maybe the dream like feeling she got, she leaned forward and touched his lips with hers. She knew if she spend a second, she would start overthink everything. But she was not expecting him tightening his arms and kiss her back. That was very unexpected and taken her aback and left her frozen. So there they were. On their sofa, breathing each others air. It wasnt her fault that she was surprised so their weird half kiss didnt have chance to turn into something she would have liked more. Now her mind started working. His face was blank. Wait was he regretting it already? The doorbell broke the unbearable silence and she jumped back into sitting position. Why the hell I'm acting like a teenager got caught for fucks sake? She thought. Bell rung twice.

"I'll get it!" she yelled and run to the door, to see her savior from a possible embarrassing moment. She opened the door without even looking from peephole.

"Barry? What are you doing here?"

"Uh I was worried about you, are you allright?"

"yeah why wouldnt I?" she said over enthusiastically.

"yeah you are also acting weird now" he looked over her shoulder. "is this a bad time?"

she turned back to see what he saw. Of course it was Oliver sitting on the couch looking at Barry, his eyes full of questions.

"NO! Uhm come in. It must be cold outside"

He smiled and stepped inside.

"we were just watching Tangled" she said defensively. Because it more looked like they decided to sleep together on their sofa and she didnt want Barry to think she would go to a date and a day after a sex session on her couch.with her bestfriend. And called in fake sick after all these. She was overhinking again. She closed her eyes and shaked her head to keep herself from babbling more details out loud about it while Oliver got up and headed to his room before he shaked Barry's hand.

"uh I'm gonna give you guys some room"

"okay" was all she could say.

They stared at each other until he closed his door.

"So..." Felicity looked at Barrt expectantly.

"okay I dont know whats going on here" he gestured towards Olivers room "but I was worried about you because I know you went on a date with Palmer and he was weird today and then you took a day off. I dont know.. Are you allright?"

"other than the fact that noone wants to touch me, I'M GREAT"

"Ohkay. Its getting even weirder. Do you wanna talk about it?"

\----------------------------

Oliver paced his room running his hand through his hair. Because what just happened was HUGE. He honestly didnt know and doesnt want to know what would happen if that guy didnt come. Why was he here anyway? What kind of an office is this, they come after her every 12 hours? But it wasnt jelaousy because Felicity already told about Barry to him. That they kissed. Even that kiss was probably better than what just happened.

Why she didnt kiss him back? Did she change her mind? Maybe she realized how awful it could be for their friendship and maybe they could forget about it. Because considering his past relationships, he could fuck up anything. Oh shit now he was thinking about a relationship with his bestfriend.

He sat on the bed and tried to hear what they were talking about but he couldnt distinguish anything. He laid on the bed and remembered how she felt against him. No matter how much he tried to stop himself he just give up and imagined waking up to her cute and confused frown every morning, feeling her soft lips on his. It looked nice actually. Because it was Felicity. They knew each other inside out and maybe for the first time in his life he didnt freak out. Well there was not much to freak out honestly, they were already living together and it was working perfectly for both of them. He couldnt think of living with someone other than Felicity. He always knew this actually but know it was different. He wanted her in every part of his life. He wanted to hold her hand on the street, go on dates and be that disgusting couple everyone hates. He, was in love with Felicity Smoak.

\----------------------------

Barry listened her quietly while she told him pretty much everything. It was kinda weird for her but at the same time relaxing. Because he didnt know anything about it and sometimes it is easier to say things that even you are afraid to accept to people who are not your bestfriends. It felt nice. She knew if she told Sara about it she would go crazy enough to lock her and Oliver into a room till they start making out. Her words exactly.

"you know what I think? now I know why he was giving me that looks when I got here for our date"

"Barry, this is not about you. can we come back to the point where you can give me some advice"

"No seriously. It is about you actually. Back then I thought it was something brotherly .."

"wow thanks. I'm relieved"

"BUT..."

"yeah? This is good but right?"

"I dont know. All I know is you tend to think too much. Guys are simple Felicity and I'm sure back then it was some jelaous vibe."

She looked at her hands silently.

"Look I know how it feels to be afraid to ruin a friendship.."

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I got sucked into my drama and forgot about Iris"

He placed his hand on hers.

"All I'm saying is, its risky but you cant go around it your whole life. Its gonna explode eventually and its better to let it go off when you wanted to"

"So, did you tell her?"

"yeah its a bit complicated from there"

"wanna tell me over coffee? Lets trade our tips for falling in love with bestfriends! Oh wait its a club. Think for the names. I'm gonna get ready"

\-------------------------------

After hanging out with Barry, Felicity was sure of one thing, she was going to tell him. Because as Barry told her, it would only get worse in time. So she parked her car and thought about all the things she was gonna say and a part of her hopes he was feeling the same way but of course she was focusing on the worst; he didnt feel the same way about her but they could work on it. Actually she didnt know what would they do if that happens. She stopped in front of the door, keys in her hand. What if she was about to ruin everything they have by wanting more? She shaked her head. She was gonna do it and they would deal with it. There was no sound when she got in, usually he would be watching some game on tv at this hour but maybe he didnt wanna face her when she come and left the house or something.

"Hi"

Felicity jumped on her track.

"WHATTHEACTUALFUCK?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didnt mean to startle you in your own house. Oliver mentioned you might come"

Felicity was still holding a hand over her chest trying to calm her heartbeat. After couple of seconds she dropped her belongings and approached the petite woman sitting on the couch.

"I dont wanna be rude but who are you exactly?" then her mind started working again. "You know what,I already know"

"uhm..."

She couldnt believe this. After thinking about this for days and finally seeing that there might ve something more between them, she comes home to tell him that she loves him but he couldnt even wait for, she checked her watch. it took 2.5 hours for him to find someone to sleep whatever happened between them off with some random woman who was probably waiting for him to call her. Also what the actual fuck it was a weekday. Dont these people have jobs or something?

She was mad at herself more than she was mad at him. How could she be so naive? No, wait actually she was equally mad at him.How could he seriously? None of it matters to him?

"Where is he?"

"Oliver? He said he will be back after a quick shower"

"Oh I'm sure he will" she turned on her heels and walked to the bathroom. Without thinking for a second she opened the door and barged in to the cloud of steam.

\--------------------------------

He felt the cold shift in the air but before he can react shower curtain was opened to reveal felicity who was taking off her fogged glasses with other hand that is not clutching the shower curtain.

"What are you doing Oliver?" she yelled.

"I guess I should be asking that to you" he said while trying to cover himself. He didnt understand what was going on. "Felicity are you okay?" He reached for his towel on the rack over her and saw her blushing and turning her head away.

"I should have thought this through." now her hand was on her forehead.

He wrapped the towel securely around his hips and turned to her.

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

She let a nervous laugh.

"Are you even asking? Did it mean anything to you? At all? I thought about this for hours because I was worried about our friendship but apparently even that doesnt mean anything to you. How could you?"

He barely understood that she was talking about things happening between them and was she thinking it didnt mean anything to him? How?

"How could I think that we could be more than friends when you werent even worried about hurting me as your friend. And here i was coming home to tell you that I loved you. Oh shit" she clamped her hand over her mouth seconds before tears start falling.

He couldnt do anything. His mind was trying to register her words. Did she just said she loved him? But seeing her crying alerted his dumbstruck state and he pulled her into his arms without realizing what he is doing.

"What are you doing?!" her sobs stoped but she was trying to get out of his embrace. "let me go. What are you doing!?" when she managed to release herself he felt the sting of her slap on his face.

He really didnt know what the fuck was going on. Meanwhile Felicity stormed off the bathroom and headed to front door. Oliver followed her.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her.

"you think I can stay here when you are with HER? I know I did that in the past but that was way before we almost fucking kissed Oliver!"

Her? His eyes followed the direction of her hand and see the unexpected visitor from 15minutes ago. Of course. He shut his eyes and raised his hand.

"Felicity wait its not.."

"you know what? I am not leaving. This is my house and its really cold outside. You should be the one leaving with your booty call"

"I think there is a misunderstanding and I came here in a very wrong time" the woman talked her eyes going between Oliver and Felicity.

"Actually I am sorry that I called you that. I didnt mean to shame your week days sexual drive. This is not your fault yes. But I am really pissed off right now so you better leave." she said without taking a breath.

"uhm yeah. Oliver call me later okay?"

He nodded to her direction apologetically.

"OHMYGOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? I cant believe this." she run to her room and shut the door probably with all the force she got since the frames on the wall moved a bit.

Standing on their living room where they almost kissed couple of hours ago, and smiling, Oliver Queen knew all the things he needed to know; He loved Felicity Smoak and she loved him too.


	7. Let's not waste time anymore

Felicity paced around her room couple times before she grabbed the closest object, raising her arm and realizing that it was a hard drive she hastily put it back. She had learnt her lesson when she threw her the Sims DVDs when she was mad at her mom when she was 12. Couldn’t let go off her anger, she targeted her pillows after a few punch she just surrendered. She was not a violent person. Never had been and probably never will be. Thus she plopped down on the bed, buried her head between pillows and groaned. 'Was I too dramatic?' she asked herself and get mad all over again because he deserved everything. Especially that slap. She was actually proud of herself about that one. It was long overdue. Yep, no regrets about that one. She rolled onto her back and watched the ceiling for a while. She didn’t know what’s gonna happen after this, after he acted like a total jerk. It was one thing being rejected but THIS? She didn’t expect that one. Not at all. She felt tears in her eyes but pinched the bridge of her nose. Damn it she always cried when she was angry and it was the worst because she got madder because of the fact that she cries. A vicious circle in her mind.

She heard her stomach growling and realized haven’t eaten anything since breakfast and it was almost 5pm. Well she had to leave her room eventually right? Besides they must have left because she didn’t hear any noise. She slowly opened her door and had a peek. Yep it looked empty. But still she tiptoed to kitchen. 'Fuck that' she thought she will not sneak around in her house and started making a sandwich. But she didn’t want to eat in the kitchen, or living room. Both of them reminded her their morning together and that was the last thing she needed now. So she took sandwich to her room and tried to find a tv show to watch while eating it. She definitely needed to escape from reality for a while.

\-------------------------------------

Oliver listened to the noises she made in the kitchen. He held his breath when she was walking down the hall because he didn’t want to startle her. He knew Felicity; she would need some time to cool down. It was so hard for him to not to open her door and kiss her senseless because Felicity Smoak told him she loved him. He felt giddy even at the thought of it. He couldn’t wait to hear it from her again. Hopefully in a better situation. Non platonic one. Probably in bed. yes, check all of them. He decided to give her a few hours because he couldn’t let a misunderstanding standing between him and the woman he loved. He surely wouldn’t want to wait until tomorrow after she comes from work. Last minutes were hard enough for him. He didn’t want to know how hours of being away from the possibility of having her would feel.

He lied on his bed and listened to her going around in the kitchen then down to hall to her room. Soon the silence and the exhaustion from today’s drama pulled his eye lids and he slipped into sleep world.

He woke up in a panic 3hours later. How could he fell asleep for fucks sake? What if she left in the mean time? Because it was known that she did unexpected things when she was mad. His heart started to race as he rolled off the bed abruptly causing a head spin as he tumbled through the hall. Her bedroom door was open. He approached quietly. She wasn’t there. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears now. Having looked around living room and kitchen then he headed to bathroom and opened the door to face Felicity wrapping herself in a towel.

Without hesitation he reached her and wrapped his arms around her. She was here and he was gonna fix everything now before it was too late.

"what the fuck do you think you are doing Oliver?!! Is that a some sick revenge my barging into your shower?? " she was trying to hold onto her towel and to pry his arms around her. He let her go and took a step back.

"I am so sorry. I thought you... I am leaving now and will wait for you in the living room. Please just hear me okay?" he looked into her eyes and saw how broken she was. She silently nodded and motioned him to leave while she grabbed her towel securely around her breasts. He was sure she was blushing too.

He closed the door behind him and stood there, smiling like an idiot. In a couple of minutes he was gonna hold her hand and will never let her go again.

\--------------------------------

Felicity sat on the toilet seat, tried to gather her thoughts and tried to hold back tears. She wasn’t gonna cry after a guy even if it was her best friend / love. She knew they couldn’t live like this anymore. One of them had to move out and she knew it wasn’t him because he isn’t even disturbed by the fact she walked in on them. Well technically she didn’t but ew she was glad she didn’t. She would definitely punch someone/something and 100% hurt herself in that situation. She got up and opened the door a little. He wasn’t there that was good. She went to her room and put on a sweatshirt and a hoodie. Certainly not the one that she stole from Oliver. She just kicked it under bed.

'Okay you can do it' she said to herself. Its not the end of the world. Be an adult and deal with your frustration and anger in a civil way. Even all these means that you lost your bestfriend.partner in life or whatever.

She pushed her shoulders back with a nod and walked to the living room. Oliver was pacing around anxiously. Oh that’s good she thought. Finally he is aware of what she had done. He stopped when he saw her.

"Felicity let me.."

"I just want you to know that I will be totally civil from now on and I will not try to slap you"

He smiled. That motherfucker just smiled and took a step towards her.

"Nu-uh! Let me finish I know that things will not be like they used to because of the thing I said and obviously because of the thing you DID" she focused on the wall behind him to not see his stupidly handsome face and lessen the obvious heartbreak she was feeling because she felt like shit. Even though he was a jackass she was still sad that whatever they had is over now and she will lose someone important to her. But she had to continue.

"I know that one of us have to move out and I volunteer for that because I actually can’t stay here anymore even now it hurts to stand here in this room. So I will live with Sara and Laurel till I find a place then we will be done" she finished all these in a breath and bit her cheek to fight back the tears. Then she laughed. "it sounds like divorce isn’t it? well it’s a nice things we don’t have children. Not that I think about having children with you" she winced. Just great. Because her mouth decided she is humiliated enough today.

\---------------------------------

He couldn’t stand there and listen to her anymore so he just went to her and hold her hands.

"Felicity, look..."

"NO!" she took hand back and caught a tear with the back of it.

Okay that was enough because he couldn’t see her be this broken anymore.

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME?"

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME? THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT!"

"I AM NOT THE ONE WHO JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS"

"WELL IM NOT THE ONE WHO ACTED LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED"

"Are you sure because it looked like you just run away after the second we almost kissed"

"To clear my mind dumbass! do you think I magically decided to love you after this morning? Well, I have news for you Mr.Queen that has been going on for almost years I was just too scared to act out and now I know I was right to be"

"No you were wrong"

"What?" it was sheer confusion on her face.

"God Felicity.. Just hear me out okay? No you were wrong to think that I would put our friendship on danger because of just attraction. You were wrong to think that that person you saw was a booty call. She is just a new employee I forgot that I scheduled a meeting today so I invited her here to get some stuff done before you come back to me. And honestly I can’t think about other women that way for a while. And you were wrong to think that what we had was nothing to me."

"Oh.." Her eyebrows were still knit in confusion.

"And I love you too."

"Oh my god"

Okay it was fun to watch her face changing into a shock so he just let out a chuckle.

"Oh god I acted like a lunatic" she sat on the couch and buried her face in to her hands. "But you have to give me some credit because i was all alone with these thoughts for a while and part of me believed that you didn’t... Oh my god and I practically ruined our first I love you's" this time she fell to the side and groaned into pillows.

"Hey nothing is ruined" Oliver crouched beside the couch amd caressed her hair.

"It kinda is. I can’t even look at you right now"

"Hey come on. Get up"

"No, I won’t. I will stay here for the rest of my life"

"Get up or I will tickle you"

"Okay, Okay!"

She sat up and looked at him with her slightly red eyes and smile he could swear light up whole world.

"Hi" he said.

She giggled.

"Hi back" she paused and sighed. "what now?"

"Now we have our first proper kiss" with that he captured her lips and less than a second her arms were on his neck and she was kissing him back with so much love that he regretted all these years he couldn’t do this. But it wasn’t important now. He had her in his arms and will never let her go.


	8. Can even do mornings with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddle times for olicity after that clearance.

“ughh I really really want to do this but I also don’t want to fall asleep while we are having sex"

"We were gonna have sex? I would expect a bit romancing before Ms. Smoak. Way to make me feel cheap" He smiled and pecked her lips sweetly.

"Shut up. I'm emotionally tired and before anything I should apologize"

"You already did. It’s okay now" he trailed a path of kisses on her jaw. She whimpered and pulled back to see his now confused face.

"No this is serious. I shouldn’t have made an assumption based on your past. What if I do it again when we fight I don’t know 5 years later??"

"So we will be together at least for five years?"

"Yeah then I will probably find myself another victim"

"Like I would let that happen"

"Stop distracting me with your smoldering looks this is serious"

"Okay, Felicity look like I told you before it is also my fault because I didn’t see what’s in front of me and when I did, I tried to ignore that feeling and lied to myself that I only see you as my friend. As for the next years I'm sure you won’t even remember other people anymore because I already don’t. We are here now and that is the only thing that matters"

"That was convincing okay we can continue" she leaned and kisses him but it was her time to be confused apparently since he was not kissing her back.

"Oh no what is it? This is too perfect to be real I knew it" she removed her hands from his shoulders and leaned back to get off but he tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her back smiling.

"No no it is perfect and it is real. I was just thinking about the whole time I..."

"You what?"

"I brought people over when you were here and oh god I even asked for your help. I am so sorry I was a clueless jerk"

"Well it wasn’t like I had stopped living and was waiting for you. I have very good denying techniques. And I also didn’t act on anything so.. Okay let’s stop apologizing"

"Okay" he kissed her lips before raising both of them off the couch causing her to yelp and hold on to him.

"What? I thought you said you were tired so we are going to bed" he started walking them.

"Maybe not that tired to directly sleep you know" She was kissing him when she realized where they were going. Right on time she stretched her arms and hold the door frame.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Uh to my room? Is it too fast? I'm sorry I got it wrong..."

"No its not too fast. We are even too slow considering all pent up emotions but there is no way we can have sex on your bed"

He adjusted her in his arms. "And this is because....??"

"We said we forget the past no offence but that bed is literally your manwhore bed Oliver" She closed her eyes and winced but he just chuckled.

"Okay fair enough. What is your solution?"

"My bed of course"

"What about your 'night guests' Felicity??"

"Don’t go down that road Oliver you know you will lose this battle" she raised her eyebrows and her voice.

"Okay. I was just kidding. I don’t care where I lie as long as I have you in my arms"

"That very cliché and sappy of you"

"I don’t care it’s the truth. I'm not going to my room if you are not gonna be there anymore."

"To my bed then"

"Well you are the queen of the house I shouldn’t question your decisions" he mumbled to her lips between kisses.

"I’m starting to like this kinda transportation you know. It’s pretty convenient. I refuse to walk around home. From now on you have to carry me"

"As you wish"

When they lied on her bed, facing each other, she found a spot in the crook of his neck, he slided a leg between hers and she hooked a leg on his hip causing him to laugh and hug her waist with one arm.

"Okay we found it. I think this is my favourite place on earth. I will never leave this spot"

"Look who is being sappy and cliché now." With that comment he gained a jab in the ribs.

"Shh I mean it. I think I will fall asleep soon. Raincheck on the sexytimes. Okay?"

"Mmm more than okay" He kissed the crown of her head and closed his eyes to probably most peaceful sleep of the last month.

\------------------------------------------------

Felicity woke up to her usual alarm. It was a weekday and she had to go to work but all these didn’t make her want to die unlike they did every morning and that probably had to do with waking up sprawled out on your love. She smiled and rolled on her back to stop the alarm which woke Oliver too.

"Your bad moods in mornings make sense you know. That terrible alarm tone is the reason"

"That’s the reason I'm keeping it, wakes me up" she yawned and stretched her arms missing hitting Oliver in the face by an inch then she turned to her side to curl up on his side.

"Good morning" she smiled and kiss his cheek. But just when he turned to his side to probably get a less innocent kiss she jumped out of the bed. That was a close call. She wasn’t gonna ruin this moment by a morning breath because she was sure that all the women he had been with got up before him and brush her teeth for the morning round. Ugh did she just think about love of her life having sex with someoneelse? That was unhealthy and she was gonna stop this train of thoughts. Meanwhile Oliver was reaching for her.

"It’s too early. Come back to bed"

"Nope. Not all of us wake up like...that. We need to put some effort before leaving the house" she gestured him. Even his bed hair looked like from a photo shoot where they spend hours to look like you got a bed hair.

"You look beautiful"

"Yeah I carry that look with a pillow mark on my face really good"

"No you look so soft and warm I want you back here so I can show you"

"Okay that wasn't very convincing but I can have 5minutes cuddle time" She went back to his waiting arms.

"You know why people hate mornings? It’s all this sunlight. It makes you see everything more clear. Every flaw and every dust. You can see and think every mistake. But sunlight is working for you Felicity Smoak. I don’t want to overlook any details about you. I want to have all of these in my memory. Like the freckles on your face that you normally hide under make up..."

She scrunched her nose. "Well they are not pretty looking, characteristic freckles. They are reckless results of pale skin and sun and stop looking at me like that I'm getting self conscious"

"They look even better in the sun"

"And how do you know that?"

"You know that we have been living and doing pretty much everything together right?" he laughed.

"Wow Oliver Queen, you were watching me creepily when I wasnt looking"

"Please, you got your own share of ogling"

"Ha! So you knew I was watching!"

"I love you"

"Thanks" She grinned, got away from his grasp and made a run for bathroom but got hit by a pillow on her way.

"Ouch"

"Yeah, same."

She met her smiling face on the bathroom mirror thinking about the things he just said and almost burned her hair with the curler. Maybe mornings werent that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes! hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this au for a while in my head and on day I decided to write it since noone was going to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you enjoy them as much I do.  
> Lots of love xX


End file.
